Those Words are Lies
by The Pig in the Striped Pijamas
Summary: Arthur has never really enjoyed Eames teasing, calling him darling or calling him sweety. Partly because it hurt his masculinity more than it should and partly because he knew that those were half-hearted words. Eames/Arthur Slash. Mild swearing.
1. I'm not your dear

A/N: Hey! :) So this is my first Inception fic, and I really hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**Summary: **Arthur has never really enjoyed Eames teasing, calling him darling, calling him sweety. Partly because it hurt his masculinity more than it should and partly because he knew that those were half-hearted words. EamesxArthur Slash

Reviews will be extremely appreciated and loved :D

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

I'm not your dear

The Point Man and the Forger sat few meters apart from each other. They had been sitting for a while now but they hadn't spoken a word since. The older man surveyed the younger one.

"I don't bite, you know?" Eames said "Well, unless you ask me to."

"Then bite me." Arthur replied with a grimace.

He had not had a good day. Eames was not making it any better.

The corner of the Forger's mouth stretched into a grin.

"Don't tempt me, dear." He said softly.

The Point Man's frown quickly deepened.

"Mr. Eames, I'm not your 'dear'." He said serenely despite his anger "I would be grateful if you didn't call me so."

This was useless. And one part of him knew it.

Eames still smiled.

"You don't enjoy it? Look at the bright side, sweety; at least you are getting **my** attention…"

Arthur closed his eyes as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He felt as hitting the other man so hard…

"You think highly of your own masculinity, even though you insist on calling me 'pet' or 'darling'. Hypocrite." he argued back with a frown.

"Oh so I'm a hypocrite now?" Eames asked, half serious, half joke.

"Since you decided to corrupt yourself, you were. You are this team's forger, for Christ's sake." Arthur replied.

"Yet again, you've proved to me that you just dwell in the obvious. Hoorah for you, Arthur." Eames shrugged it off.

"You know quite well that my opinion matters."

"To whom?"

"To you."

Eames wandered off for a little.

"If it weren't **you** the one giving me this…**ground** breaking news, that I'm a liar I mean, then I would take you seriously." He said after a while.

"I have an effect on you, the more you deny it, the truer it is." Arthur said smartly in his own attempt to mock Eames.

"Your opinions are always much appreciated, Arthur."

The thief frowned yet again.

"Why do you enjoy taunting me?" he asked after a minute or so, truthfully interested in the other man's answer. "Scratch that, why do you taunt me **more** when Ariadne is here?"

"It's fun." He replied simply.

Arthur ears reddened. Not just because he felt embarrassed, but because he was simply cross. Eames was enjoying stirring him up.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You wanted an answer, I _gave _you an answer." Eames said after watching the anger in the other's eyes. "And I don't know what you are doing wasting your time with someone like Ariadne, my dear. She's obviously after Cobb."

That one comment stung Arthur's heart, for several reasons, really. One being he was not being sarcastic at all.

"That's none of your business." Arthur said quietly. Eames, who had assumed that he would have just angered the Point Man further, leaned over in his seat to get a better look at him with a quirked brow.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the nape of the man's neck, which was visible since he was with his head buried in his hands.

"Do I _look_ alright, you prick?" he said bitterly, giving him a hateful eye from in between his hands.

"You look _quite_ fine to me, if you know what I mean." Eames grinned.

Arthur didn't.

About five minutes of silence went by in which Eames was wondering what had happened to the younger man, he had gone all strange from one second to another, and Arthur just thought about what the other's words.

"I …" he said at last. "I think I feel for her, yes…" he said, measuring his words and trying not to give too much.

Arthur looked at him deeply…and found nothing.

"She doesn't give a fuck about me, that's all I know right now." He said sourly, rubbing his nose with his index and his thumb in his frustration.

Eames put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." he said seriously. "You deserve better anyways."

Arthur looked at Eames hand and tactfully removed it.

"No, no, it wasn't that, it's just…" the Point Man face-palmed at himself. "…it's nothing."

Eames stood up, stretched and then yawned.

"You are stressed, don't worry, it will go away." He said offhandedly.

"And you call me Captain Obvious…" The Point Man said. Eames turned, gave a pleased smirk at the man's remark.

He stayed a minute or so just to watch the Point Man look off at the distance, thinking of God knows what, then he cried a 'See you around, darling' as he left the room with his coat slung over his shoulder.

Arthur watched the Forger leave the warehouse and he sighed. He then looked around, grabbed the needle from the table and inserted it in his wrist.

"It will go away…" he muttered before he pressed the button and sank into the depths of the dream world once again.

* * *

A/N: So? Like it? Think it could improve? Then leave a review ^^ They motivate me

I have chapter 2 practically done, so yeah :) I will update every Thursday :)

-Lauren


	2. Bonding

A/N: As promised, an update ^^ thanks for reviewing ^^ it made me happy looking at them :)

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING! I swear D:

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bonding

As he put his cup of tea down, he smiled.

"I left him at the warehouse. He was troubled, that's all I know." The Forger said.

"May I know since when Arthur tells _you_ what troubles him?" Ariadne asked, curious.

"He doesn't." he half-lied easily and sipped some more tea. "Why do you ask?"

"No, it's nothing." She said. "And where _is_ Cobb, he was supposed to come here already."

Eames eyed her and then looked at his watch.

"It's been just five minutes, Ariadne." He said, amused by her sense of punctuality.

"Exactly." She answered. Eames grinned.

"You know, you sound so much like Arthur sometimes." He said, thoughtful.

"I can tell you right now, I'm everything but a stick in the mud." Ariadne answered, laughing.

"He really doesn't have any imagination, does he?" He replied.

"He is one of the least imaginative people I've met." She said honestly.

"But he is a nice lad." The Brit argued in his defence.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you hated each other."

Eames laughed.

"We don't hate _hate_ each other. I would rather call it a love-hate relationship." He corrected her, his lips quirked since he couldn't help but smile. "What do _you_ think of him?"

This question startled the Architect just a bit, since she never really talked that much to Eames.

"Yeah, he **is** a nice guy, I guess." She said simply.

"I find him rather entertaining." He kept grinning, remembering the Point Man being angry at him. "More than Cobb anyways."

He observed Ariadne as he said that and then kept going.

"He, Cobb I mean, is always thinking of Mal and everything. Poor chap, really, but he is just too miserable to be fun."

The girl just sipped on her tea.

"If I asked you for some advice, would you judge?" she asked suddenly to the older man.

"Honey, I've been working as a thief for longer than what I would like to admit. Who am I to judge?" he said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, I mean, you are pretty messed up." She said either unaware of what she was saying, or really not caring.

"Thank you darling, I love when you insult me."

"I never insulted you!" she cried indignantly. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, let's get to the point already, you had something to say, didn't you." The Forger stated rather than asked.

"Yeah…"

She sipped on some more tea. Drawing a huge breath, she turned to him.

"What if I told you-"

Just then, the chair next to Ariadne was being drawn out by Cobb.

"Sorry for being late." He quickly said as he sat down. He looked at them and nodded but then his face contorted.

"Where is Arthur?" he asked Eames.

"Well hello to you too, Dom." He said sarcastically. "He told me to tell you that he is sick."

Immediately after the words left him, Ariadne opened her mouth to speak, confused, since he had earlier told her that he had left Arthur at the warehouse and that he was perfectly fine. Eames shot her a furtive glance and for a fraction of a second he smiled at her as if stating that they some degree of trust, even friendship maybe, between them.

She closed her mouth again.

"Arthur is never sick." Cobb said with a frown.

"Don't shoot the messenger, darling." The Forger said matter-of-factly.

Ariadne was puzzled. Why couldn't he just tell Cobb the truth? No, better yet, why had he told _her_ the truth, and told Cobb otherwise?

"Can't you just tell us what the matter is? You can tell Arthur later." the girl asked.

"The idea is underdeveloped." He answered. "Arthur was supposed to help me do this right."

"Guess it will have to wait then." Eames said and then drank his tea until the cup was empty. "He seemed pretty battered when I saw him"

"Do you think he will be OK for tomorrow at four, this café?" the Extractor asked and the other man nodded.

"Why this café though? Can't it just be in the warehouse?" Ariadne asked. It seemed most logical.

"I...Well, I wanted to buy the kids something and it's easier for me to go from here."

Ariadne's eyes turned gentle.

"And what are you going to do now?" the Brit asked. "You are already here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Cobb replied. Then a light ignited in his head. "I think I'll call Saito and explain him the idea."

"Why can you tell him and not tell us?" Ariadne demanded.

"I think the kid is right." Eames said, a slightly confused himself. "Mind answering her question?"

"I'll tell you later." Cobb said dismissively, stood up and left.

"Hey! Come back! You can't just leave us here!" the Architect called after, furious.

"Watch me!" Cobb answered as he walked away.

Ariadne looked at Eames in disbelief.

"Are you going to let him leave like that!" she asked loudly.

"There is nothing that we can do now, is it?" he responded calmly. "And don't get too noisy, dear, or else people are going to start staring."

After a couple of minutes, in which Eames just watched her breath out in attempts to calm herself and sip tea until her own cup was clear, he spoke.

"You really _are_ a lot like Arthur, bloody hell."

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it ^^ update next Thursday :)

Reviews would be loved! :)


	3. Let's Kill Time

A/N: So maybe you are wondering why I am posting a chapter on Saturday when I said on Thursday, but I forgot that I was going to a one week trip with my school and I wont be allowed to take my laptop. So I am updating now instead because tomorrow I need to buy the camping equipment and I'm going to take forever. Thank you (really) to all of those who reviewed ^^ You inspired me to write faster hahaha ^^

By the way, this chapter is set a few days apart from the last one. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inception, it wouldn't me as cool.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Let's kill time.

Arthur strolled, leaving a slight cloud of dust as he did so, and looked at his surroundings.

He grinned in satisfaction at what he saw.

What he saw was a huge dessert made of dirt and a couple of dead plants rolling around around the floor with a couple of target practice carton dummies, huge deafening headphones and two of his favourite type of gun (H&K P200) lying on top of a long wooden table in the middle.

He swiftly picked up one of the guns and eyed it.

"Perfect." He murmured to himself.

"So this is your idea of, um, _sweet dreams_, darling?" a voice only too recognizable called from behind.

"What are you doing here, ?" he asked, not moving from his spot and sighing.

"I see you are not as happy to see me as I would like you to be." He said mockingly.

Arthur turned to face the man, who was walking towards him and was caught by surprise. Said man was not wearing his usual clothing (horribly mismatching and too cheap for Arthur's taste). He was wearing a smart Prada suit, uncharacteristically well combined with a black shirt opened slightly of the same brand, no tie – yet it still seemed elegant - and a pair of black leather shoes.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I know you have a weakness for expensive suits" Eames said, when he noticed Arthur. "But there is no need to gape, darling."

"I have to admit you do have quite a good taste." he said, actually impressed at the older man.

"I know I do, Arthur, there is no need to tell me that." He said, as he twirled when he was close enough to the Point Man.

The younger man turned around and smirked as he thought, well, how incredibly convenient that this time there were two guns instead of one.

"Would you accompany me to shoot?" he said, stretching his arm to hand one of the guns to the Forger. This one smiled and took it.

"I'll be pleased to, darling." He said as they both got themselves ready to shoot.

**xxx**

When they had woken up it was already dark so they decided to hit the bar and wrap the day up.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you the other day." Arthur said, walking down the alley with Eames at his right. "I was just not in the mood for you."

"I love to have you near too, darling." The other one answered sarcastically.

"But, come on." Arthur said, looking at him with eyes that wanted him to admit the truth. "You _were_ being an ass."

"Well…I wasn't being too nice, I give you that." He answered. Arthur smiled at his victory. The other man raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, surprised that he was.

"Nothing…" Arthur lied, looking at him in the eyes. "You really _are_ wearing a suit."

Eames smiled at the change of subject.

"Yes. Yes I am." He answered. "And I also know you like it."

"Why lie? I do." The other one answered. "I would just like to know why are you wearing it."

"It was about time you asked…" Eames replied. "I was trying to impress you."

Arthur laughed as he walked.

"I'm serious." The Forger said, no sarcasm in his voice at all.

"Of course you're not." Arthur responded, half-heartedly.

When they arrived to the bar, pretty small, nothing too special but good enough to spend a couple of hours in, they sat on the stools and asked for their drinks.

**xxx**

"…in the head! He shot me in the head!" Arthur yelled, laughing like a hyena, wasted as fuck and tripping in the middle of the hallway. Eames barely caught him by the armpits.

"You've drank too much, Arthur, I understand" He said softly to the drunken man. "But please be quiet darling, you're going to wake up the neighbours."

It was a little too late for him to remember that Arthur got way too drunk way too fast. It had been one hour into the night and they had already left the bar.

"Neighbours?" Arthur asked and then he laughed throatily. "We're in a hotel you silly!"

"Please?" the older man asked, not too sober himself, as he heaved Arthur to their room and turned on the light. "Here you go…" he murmured as he carried him and laid him on the bed.

Arthur curled into a ball in the bed, took a pillow and hugged it.

"Thank you for worrying for me." He slurred honestly. Eames just sighed.

"You're welcome, dear. Just _remind_ me of this before going into a bar again, please." The Forger answered, tired himself. Arthur chuckled slightly, still affected by the alcohol.

"Come here…" he said quietly to Eames, who looked at him in confusion. He leant in to ask what he wanted.

"Why do you-"

He was interrupted by Arthur's hand clutching his shirt's neck clumsily and pulling him in for a kiss.

He was in such state of shock he just couldn't return it. Then he pulled out.

"You're drunk." He said firmly.

"No I'm not, _darling._" Arthur said, drowsily. He was beside himself.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, or else you'll regret it in the morning." Eames said, still stunned, he could still feel the lips of the other on his.

"No! Don't leave me here!" begged Arthur in a voice that was just not his.

The Forger felt a little empathy. He _was_ drunk, after all.

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself, darling." He said, biting his lower lip, against his better judgment.

"You're _booooring_." The Point Man said with a smirk as he rolled over the bed and tapped the empty side.

For a moment there, it seemed as they had changed roles. Eames, for once, was feeling a little uneasy with his drunken mate, but he hopped to the bed either ways.

He wasn't surprised when a pair of hands brushed his thighs.

"To yourself, darling." He murmured to Arthur as he skidded farther away from him.

"I don't get it." Arthur said, sounding suddenly angry. "Why do you call me "darling"? I'm not you "darling" or your "dear". I'm not your "love" or your "pet" either!"

"I guess it's an idiom of kinds." He answered. "Why you ask?"

"Why do you use words you don't mean? Why do you _lie_ so much? Why can't you just hug me and stop thinking about the morning right now!" the other one cried, standing up in bed as he did so.

Eames was seriously confused by now.

"You said it yourself the other day, I'm the forger." He said and stood up as well. Then he looked gently at him.

He embraced the younger man. This one opened his eyes in surprise and felt Eames heat. He smiled lazily.

"Let's go to bed now, darling, I'm sure you are as tired as I am." He hushed. The truth was he had never quite realized how thin Arthur was and was slightly astonished by it. Arthur mumbled a "yeah".

They both lay in bed, Eames arms around Arthur's waist and he couldn't be happier.

Maybe they wouldn't regret it in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it ^^ Update not this Thursday but next ^^ Review please :)


	4. The Morning After

A/N: God I'm so sorry I've updated like a year later. I suck at keeping my times right, I'm so sorry. Here goes 4th chapter, I'll try and update as soon as I can! Thanks for sticking around, I love you guys so much!

**Disclaimer**: I don't earn any money from this story nor do I own Inception. Yeah…

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Eames was in his kitchen reading the newspaper, a pen in one hand and a piece of toast with beans on top in the other. The kettle had started to whistle. As he put his paper aside to turn it off he heard a grunt from his room and smiled.

"Good morning! Sleeping beauty has awoken, everybody!" he called and heard, delighted, the sound of Arthur freaking out.

"The hell..." He looked around the room, disorientated. "EAMES!"

Eames couldn't contain the laughter and the urge to see his face.

"You slept like baby, let me tell you." The forger said leaning on the door's frame, amused by Arthur panicking.

Suit wrinkled, shoes still on, tie undone, eyes bloodshot and clearly suffering from a terrible hangover.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, holding his head with both hands. "What the hell am I doing here, Eames?"

"Well would you rather be sleeping on my bed or sleeping over a hard wooden table at the bar?"

Arthur's face changed completely when he remembered entering the bar the previous night having their first drinks.

"So I passed out, I suppose." He said with his head down. "Disgraceful."

"No. You didn't pass out actually, but you'd rather have." Eames said laughing. "Darling, you thought this was a hotel because 'it was too pretty and colourful to be my apartment'."

Oh, the embarrassment.

"What about this, we go to the kitchen and I'll make you a cup of tea. I've never seen you this bad."

Arthur stood up slowly and looked at his own clothes.

"My suit is ruined." He said miserably as he placed his hands over it and tried to hand-iron it.

The forger put one arm around him sympathetically and led him towards one of the kitchen's stools.

"Ciggy?" he said, offering him the box, then taking it back, remembering that he didn't smoke anymore. "Forgot."

"No, it's ok." The other man said softly. Eames gave him the box and raised a brow intrigued.

"Thought you quitted?" He said, sparking his lighter under the cigarette balanced on Arthur's lips.

"Yes." The other man answered, covering the fire with a hand and inhaling the first lungful of smoke.

"Why now? Hangover, of all times."

"It's because you're pressuring me to." Arthur said, grinning.

"I would never talk you in to do something as dirty as smoking, darling." Eames said in mocked shock.

With a relaxed blow of smoke Arthur said "Always such a liar."

"Don't give me that." The forger said, lighting a cigarette for himself and sighing in pleasure after exhaling the first mouthful.

"Give you what?"

"That discrete jealousy."

"You're you kidding me, right?" the younger man reproached, laughing now, amused.

"There's no need to lie, pet." The other one said, blowing the smoke of his cigarette to the ceiling with a smug smile. "I mean, look at me."

Both of them laughed.

xxx

It was a warm evening when both men went out of the older man's apartment into the busy sidewalk in order to go to the warehouse.

"I forgot just how much I liked smoking." Arthur said, walking on the sidewalk, looking at the clear sky, beaming at Eames with a cigarette in between his lips.

"I bet you also forgot why you quitted it in the first place, too." The forger said, looking at the almost empty box of cigarettes. "You've finished them all in less than an hour, Arthur."

"You had some yourself."

"I've only had one, darling."

"It's been five years since I've smoked one." Arthur said, releasing some smoke. "Plus, I can stop anytime I want to and I've proved it before."

Before going out, Eames had explained to Arthur everything that had happened in the meeting they had with Cobb days before.

_xxx_

_"But why didn't you tell me!" Arthur yelled angrily... "Cobb's going to be so angry now!"_

_"For crying out loud, Arthur" Eames said "he didn't even seem to mind that much in the first place."_

_"It's my work you're messing with, Eames!"_

_"So what? It's not as you've been fired, is it?"_

_"I could be!" the other man screamed. "And it's not only that, it's that you were such an asshole that you didn't even tell me about the second meeting! Cobb's going to kill me! Point Man, you get me? Point Man and I'm not even in the freaking meetings that are being held because you dick can't bother telling me what I am supposed to know!"_

_"Hey, don't flip your shit, Arthur!" the forger just wanted him to calm down, especially when he knew he had a headache. "I'll call him if you want to and I'll solve this."_

_"It's not that simple, Eames! Besides that is not my point, my point is who the hell do you think you are…_

_xxx_

_Yeah…that didn't go as well as I expected_, Eames thought.

Arthur looked at him and pointed to their left.

"To the left here?"

Eames nodded with his hands in his pockets, still lost in thought. Arthur saw him and guessed.

"Hey, I'm sorry I went ape earlier on." He sighed, sounding defeated. "I wasn't feeling very well."

"Oh darling, don't worry." Eames said. "You left that crystal clear. But hey, it's all water under the bridge, no worries. Just stop going mental every time you have a bad night, ok?"

"Yeah…speaking of that, I never got around saying thank you for letting me stay at your place eitherl." He said scratching his head uncomfortably. "Is a level of trust that I didn't think we had."

Eames looked at him, taken aback at his sheer honesty.

"Well I wasn't thinking about trust or even friendship when taking you to my place, to be truthful." He answered honestly. "Yet I was thinking that you were going to get raped by the folk."

At this Arthur laughed quite loudly and Eames smiled while he said it.

"Thank you." Arthur said with a grin himself as he flicked the cigarette's butt across the street. "I don't like owing you apologies, you know. I don't even like you."

"You do, darling, even if you don't realize it yet." Eames said confidently. "So much, in fact, that you slept in my bed tonight."

Arthur paused.

"If you ever mention that again I swear I'm going to kill you in your sleep." the point man said. Eames gave one loud and pleased snigger as he kept on walking.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing for those who did, you don't even know how much I actually appreciate your comments... you rock guys! Will be updating soon enough :)


End file.
